Kairi's Story
by Otaku Kid1996
Summary: A sad oneshot of Kairi's one-sided love for Sora. Contains some yaoi, mostly implied. Don't like it, don't read. May have a sequel later on if people like it. Please read and review. One-sided KairixSora and some SoRiku as well.


**Author's Note: not much to say except for enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Thinking of you wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows? Starting a journey may not be so hard. Or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds out there, but they all share the same sky.- One sky, one destiny._

I put the message in the small bottle and hoped that you get it. I plugged the bottle up and sent it away into the sea. It's been a really long time since we last met each other. I even forgot your name. But now I know, it's Sora. Sky... I hope I can see you again soon because I really miss you. I fell in love with you but I bet you didn't notice. I plan on telling you the next time we meet. I finally have the strength to say it. It's just three little words. I know that I won't get hurt if I say it, because even if you didn't feel the same, you wouldn't hurt me in any way. I know that.

...(T^T)...

A lot of things have happened in between the time I left and now. What's this weapon I'm holding, exactly? It's warm to the touch and beautiful. I used it to fight all the heartless that got I my way. I'm not sure where I am at, but I know that you're close by. I found Riku and so I had to find you, too. When I finally did, you Donald and Goofy were cheering me on. I felt so proud.

"You are different, Kairi, but I'm just glad you're here!"

I felt so happy hearing this. "You and Riku never came back, so I went looking for you."

"I'm sorry..." I couldn't help but feel sad when seeing the look on your face. I ran over to you and hugged you. You didn't hug back at first.. In fact, you were all stiff just standing there as if you weren't expecting this. But I was holding you... I was really hugging you..

"This is real..." After a couple more minutes, you were finally hugging me back.

Then Riku showed up. You addressed him as someone else, I couldn't let our friend leave like that. You had to know who it was.

"Riku! Please don't go!"

The way you reacted... It was different... When I proved that it was Riku, you literally fell to you knees and cried. "Riku... Riku's here... I looked for you!"

"I didn't want you to find me."

"I looked everywhere for you!" I realized that I couldn't tell you that I loved you. Because I really would get hurt... You love Riku... Why didn't I see it sooner? I thought it wasn't possible for me to get hurt, but you did it. Just unintentionally. I was sad now. I was happy that we were all back together, but now it was going to be different...

...(T^T)...

When we finally got back home to the islands, I felt so alone... You and Riku were closer than ever... It hurt to see you two holding hands in the hallways at school, now. Kissing each other before classes... Going on dates, leaving me behind. I was hoping for a happy ending, but I guess life isn't a Disney movie... I was happy for you. I just wanted you to be happy with Riku, but that doesn't mean I was completely happy with the way things turned out. I can't tell you how I feel and I never will. I wish I never came to these islands. I wish I could have just stayed in my world, wherever that was. I don't regret meeting you, I only regret loving you. And now I'm leaving. Where I'm headed, I do not know. I don't know what I'll do when I get there, either. I'm sorry.

Please don't worry about me, okay? We're still connected no matter what. We'll still be sleeping under the same sky. But it's time that I left and did my own thing. This is all written in a journal, so if you're reading this, I'm gone. Again, I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I left without a warning or even a goodbye. But I couldn't bring myself to say it to you face to face. So I pray that you find this journal so that you can know every little thing that I wouldn't tell you in person. Please forgive me. I promise that I won't be gone forever. Will you wait for me?

-Kairi

Sora closed the journal and wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes now. He looked back at Riku who was standing behind him reading over his shoulder the whole time. Riku held him to his chest and asked, "So, what do you want to do, Sora?"

Sora was silent for a long moment as he hugged Riku back, the journal still in his hand. He was silent for at least two minutes. Then he broke apart and said, "I'm going to wait, like she asked."

**Author's Note: well, that's it. Sorry I was a little depressed when I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed. I may write a sequel some day if anyone actually liked this enough for one. Thanks for reading.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
